


Check One

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, making avengers tower, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: A boring meeting leads Steve and Tony to pass a note. Stony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 62





	Check One

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic, this one's rather popular actually and I really like it.

Tony sighed as he tried to focus on what Director Fury was saying. Something about team building was it? He couldn't tell you. He groaned slightly and leaned back in his chair looking at everyone else.

Steve slid a folded paper and a pen in front of him. He looked at Steve and raised an eyebrow. Steve nodded to the note and Tony picked it up slowly opening it.

'Do you like me? (Check one.)' he looked at the two boxes that had options beside them. 'I fondue.' and 'I fon-don't.' He chuckled and looked at Steve only to see he wasn't looking.

He tapped the pen to his lips unsure of what to choose. He was so focused on the note that he didn't realise Director Fury ask him something. Clint nudged him slightly.

"Huh? What?" Tony jumped slightly and glare at Clint.

"Don't look at me." Clint held his hands up.

"I said, 'What do you think, Stark?'"

"About what?" Tony's cheeks were pink.

"Stark were you even listening to me?" Fury boomed.

"Slightly." Tony winced. "I'm sorry ok."

Fury grunted. "What do you think about the Avengers moving into one building?"

"Why?"

"So when we have to assemble we won't be scattered around New York." Steve smiled slightly.

"Sounds good to me. We can use my tower." Tony waved his hand dismissively.

"Are you sure?" Fury asked, leaning farther towards them.

"Positive." Tony said as he distractedly checked 'I fondue' on the note. He slid it back to Steve who quickly shoved it in his pocket.

"Alright. Then it's settled. Go home and pack your stuff. Meet Stark at the tower when you're done." Fury said before leaving the room.

Clint and Natasha left quickly and Thor and Bruce left arguing about who was stronger. That left Steve and Tony sitting at the table.

Steve fished the note out of his pocket and smiled. "You sure?"

"Positive. Come one, I'll help you pack." Tony stood and held his hand out to Steve. Steve gingerly took his hand and they walked out hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
